La historia de un hada
by Lobster Queen
Summary: Walden vive en su pequeño mundo desde que terminó la academia de hadas... o eso es lo que todos creen, ¿que pasará cuando se vaya revelando su secreto? más aún ¿que opinara su hermana Wanda?


Esta historia contiene, aparte de los personajes de los padrinos mágicos, algunos personajes originales y pues... espero que lo disfruten nñ ya saben los padrinos mágicos le pertenecesn a Butch Hartman y los originales y esta historia a mí.

Oh si lo preguntan no hay problema si leesantes o después e incluso al mismo tiempo este fic con "The Fairy Academy" de Tamy chan, donde aparece el personaje principal de esta historia: Walden que viene siendo el hermano menor de... bueno mejor leanlo y diganme que opinan 0w0

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 El hermano menor**

En un pequeño cuarto en los suburbios del mundo mágico 4 chicos estaban descansando entre instrumentos musicales, hojas llenas de sonatas sin terminar y restos de cigarrillos en un cenicero en el sofá.

Dime… �¿que es lo que ves?  
-nada…  
-�¿que percibes?  
-nada….  
-�¿que hueles?  
-… canela…  
-�¿eh? – miro el muchacho de cabello largo, color violeta noche a su compañero acostado en la alfombra- se supone que después de los 3 que te fumaste muy apenas puedes oírme  
-Sabes que necesita al menos 10 para ponerse como tu "Mongo" – replicó otro chico afinando una guitarra de cabello castaño y fornido- Walden es especial  
-Eso, eso, es el espíritu indomable de un amor lejano y ajeno- tronó los dedos el cuarto muchacho de cabello azul profundo y voz de poeta- su mente esta aquí pero su alma…  
-Sereno maestro- dijo aquel al que llaman "Mongo" y volteó hacia el que estaba recostado en la alfombra- Han pasado años y aun no puedes olvidar…

Aquel recostado de alas rotas y corona desquebrajada se puso de pie, abrió los ojos y levemente le sonrió a todos, tomó el bajó y lo guardó, prendió otro cigarrillo y a la puerta se dirigió.

Hay cosas… que no vale la pena olvidar- susurró antes de salir del cuarto y la calle de nubes tomar, una pequeña lluvia de polvo brillante guiaba su camino a casa… bueno lo que le hicieron creer que era casa… para el su casa era otro mundo donde esperaba que alguien lo necesitara… un mundo al que nunca iba a poder regresar…  
-¡Hijo!- exclamó una hada ya mayor de larga cabellera rojiza y alas rosadas, una corona que parecía imperial y unos ojos del color de sus alas llenos de instinto maternal, abrazó al muchacho y por poco se arrancaba a llorar…  
-¡Con que ahí estabas!- gritó detrás de ella una hada rubia muy alterada- ¡Mira lo preocupada que tenías a mam�¡Donde estabas!  
-…..- el joven no respondía solo miraba aquellas figuras y agachaba la cabeza  
-¡Respóndeme!- siguió gritando la hada rubia hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro- �¿Y tú¿No se supone que deberías de estar en el mundo de los humanos?

El mundo de los humanos… eso era música, poesía, un golpe de vuelta a la realidad del muchacho de cabello rojo intenso, levantó su cabeza y "corrió" hacia el hada recién llegada, no era de muchas palabras solo la abrazó.

A mi también me alegra verte- la recién llegada era idéntica al hada rubia exceptuando que su cabello era rosado- vamos a casa…

Las tres hadas y el "pequeño" volaron casi por toda la capital del mundo mágico, llegando a una ostentosa mansión, ahí el hada rubia se fue a su habitación mientras la madre de Walden y la recién llegada platicaban en el estudio y este esperaba en el recibidor.

Oh Wanda, me alegra tanto que vinieras  
-No podré estar mucho tiempo, Cosmo no sabe que estoy aquí y faltan apenas un par de horas para que mi ahijado despierte.  
-Se que estás ocupada hija… pero… tu hermano…  
-Está bien, tranquila hablaré con el…  
-El hada se desvaneció dejando a la hermana mayor, que inmediatamente llamó a su pequeño hermano.  
-Walden, toma asiento necesitamos hablar

El joven voló y se sentó en el piso, cosa que a su hermana no le agradaba pero ya sabía que era su forma de ser.

¿por qué estas aquí?  
-�!  
-Wanda estaba acostumbrada a comenzar con las preguntas, el que haya preguntado no sabía si alegrarla o preocuparla, sabía que su pequeño hermano no hablaba con nadie… ni con ella… solo respondía con gestos o escribía notas.  
-Mamá me llamó, últimamente te desapareces de casa y vuelves mucho tiempo después… y fumando… eso no es bueno para ti, si lo sigues consumiendo podrías…  
-Perder mi magia… lo sé, pero como Blonda dice mi magia no sirve para nada….  
-¡No digas eso! Walden fuiste el mejor de la generación en la Academia  
-¿eso te dijeron?  
-�?

El joven suspiro, dejó el cigarro a un lado y miró hacia la ventana.

Wanda… yo…no asistí a la prueba final…  
-¿Qué?

Walden se acercó lentamente al oído de su hermana quien estaba completamente asustada, la mirada del joven estaba perdida y enturbiada, no se sabía si iba a romper en llanto o destruir el lugar…

yo…- titubeó, cerró los ojos e hizo un intento por desahogarse con la única persona que lo ha querido-… no quiero ser un padrino… prefiero morir…

Se alejó y puso sus ojos frente a los de Wanda, que estaban llenos de lágrimas no sabía como reaccionar, el reloj sonó y observó como el joven desaparecía dejándola sola en el salón.

¿Wal…Walden…?- miró alrededor, se desvaneció hasta la habitación- ¿Walden?- salió de la casa y quería gritar, pero su instinto le decía que todo iba a estar bien- pero yo no estoy bien…- secó sus lagrimas y partió del mundo mágico, en menos de 5 segundos su esposo regresaría y haría un gran alboroto si no la ve ahí.

* * *

-�¡OYE TIMMY! DESPIEEEEEEEEERTAAAAA  
-Cariño, el hecho de que tengas padrinos mágicos…  
-…NO TE QUITA EL FALTAR A LA ESCUELA- decía efusivamente el esposo de Wanda, parecía que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con ella… pero solo parecía…  
-…Si…genial….- respondió sarcásticamente el joven de gorra rosada mientras se dirigía a la cocina a desayunar, claro sus padrinos no podían estar ahí así que se quedaron en la habitación.  
-Oye Waaaaaaaaaandaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
-¿sí¿Qué pasa?  
-NADA -sonrió inocentemente, sabía que eso siempre la hacia reír, pero no funcionó, a Cosmo no le gustaba entrar mucho con su lado serio así que mejor dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso…  
-Cosmo… ¿recuerdas el incidente que hubo hace 5000 años? Mucho antes de que Walden naciera…  
-¿Walden¡AH! TU HERMANO EL MUSICO… ehhh 5000 años…. Ehhh…. Ummmm…….  
-¿Recuerdas?  
-No- sonrió el hada, sabía Wanda que las probabilidades de que mintiera eran 1 en un billón- ¿por qué¿Pasó algo importante?  
-Olvídalo¡Oh! el autobús debemos ir con Timmy

En la Mansión de los W. Amelia estaba sumamente preocupada por el más joven de sus hijos, no había rastros de él y si no estaba para la hora de comer de ese día su Padre tomaría acciones muy drásticas. Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, cerca de la bóveda de los anti padrinos, Mongo y Walden desayunaban.

Oye hermano, no te ves nada bien…  
-……  
-Vamooos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea  
-…. Ayer vi. a mi hermana….  
-¿La rubia loca?  
-No… Wanda….  
-¡QUE¡WANDA¡LA WANDA¡LA UNICA QUE PUDO MANTENER UNA RELACIÓN CON EL CERDO FASCISTA DE MI HERMANO?  
-……Si……  
-ah bueno…. ¿y?  
-le dije que no hice la prueba…

Mongo escupió el té de hierbas y miró a Walden muy asustado, ahora sabría lo que los muchachos hicieron para salvarle el pellejo.

… Ella como todo el mundo mágico cree que pasé la Academia…  
-Pues…. Veras……

Walden tomó del cuello de la camisa a Mongo y lo observo muy molesto, Walden nunca se molestaba… eso lo sabía el joven de cabello largo mejor que nadie.

¡Dylan pasó la prueba por ti¡Era el único de los 3 que pudo clonar tu esencia sin que Jorgen lo descubriera!  
-……  
-y…Maik reprobó la suya, igual que yo…y Dylan…

Mongo respiro profundo luego de ser liberado, con una gran cara de arrepentimiento vio a su mejor amigo, que tal vez ahora dejaría de serlo…

Hermano… lo hicimos por ti- trató de excusarse mientras Walden le daba la espalda-… eras el mejor de la generación y sabíamos cuanto querías que tu hermana te viera con tu corona y alas graduadas… si no fuera por… ¿Walden¡A donde vas?  
-A ver a Jorgen…  
-�¿QUEEEEE¡CALMATE HERMANO, ESTAS ALTERADO, VUELVEEEE!

* * *

Wahhh fin del primer capítulo del primer fic que subo aquí 0w0 plisss diganme lo que opinan, es una historia original muy fuera de todo lo que consta de los padrinos mágicos nñ ya sé que es medio raro pero no se fue una linda idea desde que inventé a Walden.


End file.
